neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story/A Chance for Hegemony
A Chance for Hegemony is the fourth chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Plot In the Hyper Dimension, Nepgear and Uni are out on Patrol in Planeptune due to the citizens group acting weird. The two of them notice the Rei of their own dimension walking around and go to confront her. Uni immediately asks why Rei is there and also states that she has various citizen group questions. Instead answering her questions Rei states that “piddling little silver spoon babies” shouldn't try to touch her so thoughtlessly and hits Uni before suddenly vanishing. Alone, Rei says that she will not stoop so low as to deal with CPU Candidates since her targets are the CPUs themselves. Back in the Ultra Dimension, the Seven Sages are having another meeting to discuss their next course of action. With Lowee being restored and now having a relationship with the other two nations in addition to the evil deeds of the Sages being exposed, they are now between a rock and a hard place. The group spends most of the meeting arguing and after Abnes leaves to go confront the CPUs, it is revealed that they still have another ambiguous plan which is going smoothly. In Planeptune, Neptune and Noire arrive together after spending time together for two weeks in Lastation. Blanc arrives as well and she and Noire instantly begin to fight. Neptune quells the argument by telling them that if they fight in the middle of the street then Plutia will see and they may be faced with Iris Heart. Not wanting to deal with Plutia's sadistic goddess form, they immediately stop and head to the Basilicom together. Upon entering the Basilicom they are greeted by Plutia and a group of babies. Initially, they don't question why the babies are there but when they do they quickly begin to question Plutia. Histoire appears and explains that due to the missing children cases in Planeptune that the Basilicom is acting as a daycare. Not wanting to have anything to do with children, Noire and Blanc attempt to leave. However, when Plutia says she might end up transforming because taking care of them all alone is, they stay. Histoire comes back with news of Leanbox declaring war against the other three nations and also with news of the other Histoire having finally found a way to bring Neptune back. The group heads to courtyard where Histoire opens the path back to the Hyperdimension. Before Neptune can even walk through, Nepgear gets dragged into the portal and ends up landing on the Ultradimension Noire. With both Neptune and Nepgear in the other dimension, the Hyperdimension Planeptune is at even higher risk of losing more shares. In order to reopen the path yet again, Histoire requests for Neptune and Nepgear to gain even more shares in the Ultradimension Planeptune before disconnecting. Neptune and the others head for Leanbox to meet with the CPU and leave Nepgear to take care of the children. They travel to Leanbox by using a boat that was prepared by Vert. Upon arriving they head to the Leanbox Basilicom where Vert declares war, not with violence, but rather by taking all their shares the fair way with her superior console. Not threatened by her claims, Neptune and the others all return home. A week later, Vert storms into the Planeptune Basilicom accusing the other CPUs of spreading false negative rumors about her console. When Neptune and the others explain that they didn't do anything and that people genuinely think her console isn't all that great, Vert challenges the other CPUs to battle in the place where she found her CPU Memory. Neptune thinks this is a good opportunity to try and get any spare CPU Memories Vert may have for Nepgear and decides to go with the others. When they arrive, Neptune and Plutia explain the situation to Vert and Nepgear manages to receive a CPU Memory so she can become a goddess again. Vert then tricks Nepgear into believing she is her sister due to them using a CPU Memory from the same core. Neptune and the others face off against both Vert and Nepgear and ultimately win. After this, a Leanbox soldier arrives and tells Vert that Seven Sages are wreaking havoc in Leanbox. Due to Vert being injured from her fight against the other CPUs, Neptune and the others offer their help in defeating the threat. The group heads to Leanbox where the find both Arfoire and Copypaste destroying the city. The CPUs make quick work of the two but are unable to catch them after they flee. Vert formally thanks Neptune and the others for their help and says she will repay the debt she owes after focusing on her nation for bit. In the conclusion of the chapter, it is revealed that Vert sneaks into the Planeptune Basilicom every day to see Nepgear and that the Basilicom in general has become a hangout spot for all the CPUs. New Characters *Peashy New Quests New Colosseum Battles none Areas Explored Side Events Available Planeptune Key Items Acquired none CGs Viewed Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory chapters